PROJECT SUMMARY: The goal of the NARCH X White Mountain Apache Tribe (WMAT)- Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Administrative Core is to coordinate functions across the 4 NARCH projects proposed in this application, including: 1) a Student and Faculty Development project that will integrate academic and field-based research training, and 2) three NARCH research projects to: a) address the growing burden of invasive and life- threatening Staphylococcus aureus and Group A Strep infectious diseases; b) reduce trauma-related risks for substance abuse and suicide among Apache adults, and c) address diabetes risk and protective factors among diabetic parents/caregivers and their adolescent children through a family-based home-visiting intervention. Core administrative functions will include the following: Management and facilitation of the NARCH X Community Advisory Board; Coordination of communication among proposed Student/Faculty and Research components; Oversight of federal reporting and fiscal management responsibilities; Oversight of data safety and monitoring; Oversight of confidentiality protections; Oversight of evaluation and long-term strategic planning; Continuous development of resources and strategies to expand and sustain the training, mentoring and research initiatives; Dissemination of information on NARCH training and research progress to tribal members and leaders; allied agencies addressing tribal health and well-being, and the national and global scientific community